Reuinon
by SabineHolterman
Summary: This is a reunion story between Connor and Angel that is supposed to take place after the the 42104 episode. This is how the episode should have ended in my opinion.


Authors Note: Hi this story is the way I thought the 4/21/04 episode of Angel should have gone. I absolutely loved the relationship that Connor and Angel had and I was so mad when Connor just walked out after remembering who he was. So this is the continuation of the episode. I don't know if it is just going to be a one parter, or if depending on reviews I will add more chapters in the future. So just enjoy for now, and have a good day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Angel unfortunately. If I did I would have kept Connor good, not put Cordy and Angel together, and changed the way the whole Jasmine story line was played out.  
  
As Angel watched Conner walk toward the elevator he thought he saw something different about him. He no longer looked the carefree college student who thought everything about his new life was cool, but he looked slightly guarded and tense. When he finally got to the elevator, Connor pushed the down button and realized that Angel was watching him. He turned his head slightly to the left and glanced quickly at Angel hoping to not have Angel notice he had looked at him. But it was to no avail. It was at that second that Angel was sure. He was sure that He could see recognition in Connor's eyes, and realized that he was choosing to go back to the life that had become so familiar to him. It took all of Angel's will power at that point to not call out and rush over to his son. He knew that Connor knew exactly who he was, but wanted to give Connor as normal a life as possible.  
  
Connor stepped into the elevator after taking one last look at Angel and pushed the button for the garage where his parents were waiting. Or those who he thought were his parents. The people whose lives had been changed, to love and take care of him. He knew that he loved them, but somewhere deep in his heart he felt like it was wrong to be leaving with them. When the elevator opened he saw his parents waiting by the car. His Dad still had a bandage over his left eye, but smiled when he saw Connor come through the elevator doors. "Hey pal. Ready to go home?"  
  
"Sure." Was all that Connor could say in response to his father's question. It felt good to be heading home, but somehow it felt strange to go back to the place he called home. He got into the back seat of his family's car and buckled up without saying a word. His Mom turned around from her front passenger seat and looked at her son. She could tell that there was something that was bothering Connor, but wasn't sure if he would open up to her.  
  
"Hey sweetie, your Dad and I were talking and we would like to get home as soon as possible. So we are thinking about stopping at a McDonalds or somewhere and then driving straight home. What do you think?"  
  
"OK." Connor said and looked out the window as the car started to leave Wolfram and Harts visitor garage. If he had been looking ahead though he would have seen the looks on both of his parents faces which clearly said they were worried about him. Connor was always such a bubbly person, that even when he was angry with his parents, he still would yell loudly and not give them the silent treatment. They both knew then that something was really bothering him.  
  
They had turned right out of the garage and were going down Main Street when they were stopped at a stop light. Connor looked to the right out of the car and saw a building that was very familiar to him. It was the hotel where he had lived for such a short portion of his life. The hotel where his birth father and all of his friends had lived, including Cordelia. It was when he thought of Cordelia that something changed in him. He remembered all the things that Wesley and the others had done for him, and everything that he had done in return to them. He suddenly became very sad and started to cry. Just small tears came down his face, but they were enough for his Mom and Dad to notice.  
  
"Connor are you all right!?" His Mom asked alarmed that her son had suddenly started crying.  
  
Connor was about to say he was fine, when he took one last look at the hotel and realized that he couldn't leave Los Angeles. "No I'm not. Dad we have to go back right now!"  
  
"What? Where? To Wolfram and Hart?" His father asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Yes. Please take me back now." Connor was getting so upset that his father knew that Connor must have had an extremely good reason for insisting they go back to the law firm. As they turned around Connor was trying to get control of his emotions enough to think rationally. When they finally pulled back into the visitor's garage, Connor was so anxious he could hardly wait for hid Dad to stop the car before he jumped out. He got out and ran over too where the elevator was and pushed the up button repeatedly. As the elevator came down to the garage, Connor's parents ran over next to him and looked at him with identical worried expressions.  
  
"Connor what's the matter? Why do we have to come back here?" His mother asked with a very apparent worried tone to her voice.  
  
Connor would have answered her, but at that second the doors to the elevator opened up and he rushed in pushing the main lobby button repeatedly as if the door would close faster depending on how many times he pushed the button. His parents got in after him and watched the distress that was clearly affecting their son. As the elevator rose to the level of the main lobby, they were both trying to think of something to say to him that wouldn't upset him more. They didn't get their chance though because the doors of the elevator opened at the point and Connor practically ran from the elevator. They followed him and watched as he ran over to the closed door of Angel's office. He put his hand on the door knob and hesitated a second before he turned the handle slowly.  
  
Angel was sitting on his couch thinking when he heard the door open up. He looked up to see Connor walk into the room we a clearly upset face. Angel stood up and turned to face Conner. As he looked at his son he knew that he wasn't wrong when he thought he had seen some recognition in Connor's eyes. "Hi." was all that Angel could manage to say. He didn't want to push things to much, or have anything blown out of proportion.  
  
"Thank you." Connor said in return.  
  
"For what?" Angel said a little confused about what Connor could possibly what to thank him for.  
  
"For trying to make me happy and trying to make it so I would forget everything. I know you were only attempting to do what you thought was best for me." Connor answered calmly. As he answered he saw the change that went through Angel. "Dad I know you were trying make everything better, but now that I remember I couldn't leave without talking to you."  
  
At that moment Angel saw Connor's parents come up behind him, and hear him call Angel his father. He could see the look of pain in Connor's father's face as his son called someone else Dad. Angel looked back to Connor and could see that everything had changed yet again. "I'm sorry it didn't work. I only wanted you to live a good life."  
  
"I know that." Connor said with a sigh. "When we were driving home, we went past the hotel and I remembered everything and what you had all done for me. It was then that I couldn't leave and had to come back. I don't want what happened to us to happen again. I want you to be a part of my life. I'm sorry for everything else that I did; I never meant any of it. I love you Dad."  
  
When Connor said that he loved him, Angel now knew that something important was happening. He took a step towards Connor, but was stopped as his son walked towards him with tears in his eyes and threw his arms around him into a hug. Connor was crying into his shoulder and Angel could hear him repeatedly saying over and over again "I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right. That is all in the past, we should concentrate on the here and now." Angel said as he held onto his son. Angel looked up at Connor's parents and saw the hurt and confusion that was in their eyes. He knew how much it must be hurting them to have their son call someone else his parent. Angel had felt the exact same way when he had seen Connor with them. "Connor, your parents are here we need to talk to them."  
  
Connor unhooked his arms from around Angel and as he wiped his eyes he looked over at his parents. He saw them looking at him with worried expressions, and knew that Angel was right. It was only fair that they knew the truth. "Mom, Dad. You know I both love very much right? Well I want you to meet someone. This is my real birth father Angel, I am his son." 


End file.
